A Second Chance
by Kiseki-Kun
Summary: Metal Sonic wakes up in a timeline 192 years in the future from his timeline of creation. There, he serves a new master and he is to take care of a Young Hedgehog named Silver.


I blinked and stared into the Amber eyes which looked curiously at me. I was expected to look after THIS kid? I'm a battle robot, not a Babysitter. But a job's a job. I have to take care of this guy for my new Master who had apparently found me sitting in ruins.

"Please help me take care of my dear Silver, okay Metal? My wife and I have to rush off to a important convention now". My master waved and ran out of the door. He drove off without another word.

I sighed and looked at the kid again. "Metal-San!" He cried out and hugged me. "That's a really funny name! I wish I had a name like that too!" He laughed a laugh so innocent. Perhaps, taking care of this kid wouldn't be so bad after all.

I spent the next 2 hours playing with Silver. He was always smiling and laughing. A child's heart was really pure and innocent. I'm glad, that I would never have to continue battling in this new timeline. My former master had done nothing, but makes me fight with his rival. Every single time, I would lose and fight again. I never did want that life back anymore. I want to continue playing with this child and give him a memorable childhood.

I want to spend more time with him.

2 days later, Master and his wife has still not arrived home. Silver and I were getting worried. I had a feeling that something terrible had happened, but I didn't want to make Silver feel any worse, so I kept quiet.

A couple of hours later, I heard knocks on the door. I quickly opened it and expected Master and his wife to be back. But instead, two police officers stood at the doorstep with frowns which indicated something was wrong. Soon, after a little introduction, I heard words which I thought were all lies.

"We would like you to come down to the Police Station to identify the bodies of whom we believe are a couple who lives here and had a child".

So it was decided, Silver's parents had died. I didn't know whether to break the news to such a young child. But I knew something had to be done to keep him from being suspicious.

"So, Mama and Papa decided to go around the world to help others?" The child asked me after I lied to him about his parents.

"That's right Silver. Your parents really are good people". I smiled a fake smile which hid sadness and pity for such a young and innocent child.

"My Mama and Papa are the greatest people in the world! Someday, I will become like them, only, I will help everybody in the past and present! I'll become a Time-Traveler!" He said and laughed. I was so upset by then.

Why did he have to lose his parents at such a young age? I could do nothing, but embrace him and cried as he looked at me confusingly. But he seemed to have understood what I was thinking, so he said nothing and closed his eyes, slowly singing a gentle song his mother had taught him before she had left.

That was 8 years ago.

Today, I watched as Silver put on his gloves and did a test-run on his ESP by lifting a nearby Vase.

"So, are you going to work again?"

"Yep~ I won't be home for dinner. Oh, and tell the cat-girl next door that I'll still be meeting her next week". He winked at me and quickly put on his boots.

I nodded and walked to the kitchen to clean up the mess from breakfast. Today, Silver is a fine-grown teenager who is also a Time-Traveler. He kept his word from that fateful day when a horrifying incident had occurred. This Teenager, whose parents had died after a Terrorist had attacked the building they were in, had grown fully under my care. I was only a robot whose original purpose was to destroy a certain blue hedgehog. But all that has changed after a duty of looking after a kid was given to me. It was really funny that Silver could grow up to such a fine hedgehog under the care of me, a blood-stained machine.

I had been given a second chance in life,

I opened my eyes as a small noise interrupted my thoughts. I turned around and saw Silver looking at me. He smiled a smile like that day I had met him. A smile so innocent which I would treasure every moment he did it.

"Then, I'm off on my way then". He told me and pulled out a green emerald.

"Be careful on your way. Try not and get into more fights like the last time". I replied and waved to him.

"Chaos Control!" He yelled. In a bright flash of light, he had vanished. I sighed and walked to the kitchen to clean up. I knew that sooner or later, I need to tell Silver the truth. I will definitely tell him once he returns.

Now, I need to worry about how to clean up those Pancake stains on the table.


End file.
